Playful Devil
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: This is based on a dream I had last night. ( Warnings: Fluff, tickling)


_**First things first.  
>I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!<strong>_  
><em>This is based on a dream I had last night.<br>Sadly I can't remember everything that happened.  
>But it sure was a nice dream.<em>

_The story is writting my in POV_  
><em>Warnings: Fluff, tickling :3.<em>

_And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
>Don't forget: My first language isn't english.<em>

_Hope you like it._

**_Playful Devil_******

I don't know where I am. All I know is that I am all alone in this big house.

Not a soul far and wide and I can feel how shivers running down my spine as cold air tickle my cheek.

There is a window on the opposite of the room, not far away from me.

The curtain swaying gently in the cold breeze and I step closer to the window.

Darkness greets me and another shiver runs down my spine.

It's already in the middle of the night and I can feel how fear starts to spread in my shaking body. I have always been afraid of the dark. But this situation is worse, because I am the only human being in this big house and I still don't know how I got here.

Suddenly the cold wind brings laughter to me.

Dark laughter which stirs up the fear in me like a fire and I take a few steps back from the window. But the laughter continues and it certainly doesn't come from the window in front of me…

"Ohhh are you all alone sweetheart?"

I wince at the sudden and dark voice which seems to be all around me.

The cold is creeping up my trembling legs and I back away until my back hits the wall behind me as I can see something moving in the shadows. Suddenly there are strong arms around my belly and a strong chest behind my back and hot breathing at my ear and before I can scream this dark voice is talking to me again.

"You haven't answered my question dear~."

The voice is dripping with glee and I can almost hear the smirk in this dark, deep voice.

I manage to free myself from the strong grip which is surprisingly easy, but I have no time to think about this as I spun around. Two glowing eyes are looking at me and I have a feeling those eyes looking right into my soul.

Again I back away, never loosing eye contact to whoever it is who is waiting for me in the never ending darkness. I can see how the person moves. A leg comes out of the shadows and I can see how those eyes began to sparkle as my eyes widens with pure shock.

"No. This can't be real…"

It's only a whisper which leaves my mouth but he must have heard it, because, the moment I can see his face, his lips twisting into a wide and evil grin.

"Oh but it is real my dear."

I back away more, my breathe hitches and I tremble with fear and suddenly I can feel the edge of a couch behind my knees and with a high pitched squeal I fall back. I don't even have time to realize what is happening when _he _is above me, pinning me down with just his gaze.

His grin widens and he leans down to me until I can feel his breathe on my face.

Without being able to prevent it, my cheeks take on a soft shade of red and I am trying to hide my face from him, but he just uses one of his hands to gently turn my head back until I am forced to look into his face yet again.

Lucifer.

The Lord of Hell and the personification of evil!

And said personification of evil is leaning his head down to me until I can feel his lips against my ear and my blush deepens. This is way too much body contact for my taste but oddly I don't even try to get away from him…

"Are you afraid of me?" he whispers into my ear and I shake my head and only seconds later I can hear him chuckle.

"You little liar," he whispers and his slightly playful voice sends shills down my spine.

My eyes widen more when I see how he raises his hand and I think he wants to hurt me, but all he's doing is to brush my hair back behind my ear when he pulls away from me just a bit, never losing eye contact to me. His touch is soft and gentle and the fearful feeling inside my body starts to cease slowly.

"Don't be afraid of me. I won't do anything bad to you. Trust me."

Trust him? He is the devil! And I will certainly not trust the devil!

"You are not real…" is the only thing I get out and yet again I hear him chuckle.

"I am not?"

I twitch the moment he grabs my arm and presses my hand against his chest.

I can feel the warmth of his body, the strong muscles under his shirt and I blush so much that I am afraid my head will explode any second.

"Do you still think I am not real?"

I quickly pull my hand away and try to sit up, but an invisible force pushes me back into the cushions.

"You can't be real!" I snap at him, my fear slowly turning into anger.

He leans down to me yet again, pressing his forehead against mine and he looks straight into my eyes. His grin widens when I twitch again the moment he sends his hands on the move, fingers brushing teasingly over my sides and my ribs until he finds this one little spots which forces me to laugh.

"How about this? Does this feel real to you~?"

I am too busy laughing to answer him and I quickly wrap my arm around my chest, trying to block his fingers, but hell! I am way too ticklish for my own good and he simply attacks other spots which making me cry out with growing laughter.

"I am still waiting for an answer, you know?"

I try to glare at him, but I can't and the moment I open my eyes and look into his face, the rest of my fear disappears when I see the playful grin he's wearing on his lips.

I can feel how my laughter grows and this time it isn't because of the tickling…

"S-s-top that!" I manage to get out between my fits of laughter.

He only laughs and bend his head down to me yet again, teasingly blowing into my ear.

"Stop what my dear? You mean that?"

He pinches my sides and I squeal.

"Or that?"

He shoves his hands underneath my arms and stays there; wiggling his fingers gently but yet so unbearably underneath my arms and soon I have tears of mirth in my eyes from laughing way too much. To make it even worse for me he buries his face into my neck and nibbles playfully at my skin and if he wouldn't hold me down with his weight I would've jumped to the ceiling in this moment.

"We are going to have soooo much fun my dear. Just you and me…"

And in that moment it becomes clear to me: He is in fact the personification of evil…

**_The End_**


End file.
